The way things are
by Happy Chik
Summary: Suppose Jane s father is the reason Red John killed his family. Interested? Then read on...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first Mentalist story. I was recently watching the episode where Jane got hit in the head with a baseball and as a result suffered flashbacks of his father and him when he was young. I thought it would be interesting to consider the implications his father`s actions may have on him. BTW if his father`s name has been mentioned in the series then please let me know. I hope you enjoy! **

Patrick Jane entered the CBI office carrying an egg carton which contained a variety of coffees for his friends and colleagues. He waltzed in smiling widely to himself. Grace Van Pelt raised her eyes from her computer screen and eyed him sceptically. As Jane approached her desk she smiled softly at him and asked

"What are you so happy about this morning?" He sighed softly removing a cup of Latte for her and placing it on her desk. He shrugged and said

"The sky is blue, the sun is shining and we thus far today have not been called to investigate a murder case." He spun around on his heels facing Cho`s and Risgby's desks."Life is good. Where are my boys?" He asked looking back at Grace.

"Oh Rigsby went out to get doughnuts and Cho I think is talking to Lisbon." She smiled warmly lifting her cup of coffee at him in gratitude. He reciprocated and nodded his head in recognition. He placed a black coffee on each of Cho and Risgby's desk before heading towards Lisbon`s office. He knocked and entered. Lisbon and Cho looked at him smiling at them.

"Jane do you mind? We`re in a meeting." Lisbon said sternly. Jane held up his one free hand in defence. He was holding a cup of Americano in the other.

"I`m sorry Lisbon, Cho, I just thought you might like some coffee. Don`t shoot" He placed it gingerly on her desk, keeping his eyes on both of them. Both smiled which encouraged Jane to grin. "I left your one on your desk Cho. All right that is all. I will let you get back to your meeting now." As he stepped outside the door he heard Lisbon call him back. He poked his head in and she said "Thank you for the coffee." He smiled lightly saying "You`re welcome." He then left to make his own tea in the bull pen. As far as he was concerned he was the only one who could make tea the way he liked it. As he was finishing with the tea bag Rigsby called him. He turned around to find Rigsby standing there with a man in his sixties. He stood around 5`9, glasses and his hair was mostly grey. Jane eyed him with severity.

"Patrick…." The man said stepping into the bull pen. Jane stepped forward with his index finger raised at the man`s face and said "Don`t you come any closer." He then looked at Rigsby seething. Rigsby looked at Jane apologetically. "He said he was your father. He even showed me his driver licence to prove it. Is he lying Jane?" Rigsby asked anxiously.

"No, in theory he`s not lying. I just don`t want anything to do with him. Could you throw him out Rigsby please?" Jane asked turning his back on them both. He removed his tea bag and took a few sips from the cup. He could hear his father protesting to leave. He then turned around and looked at his father with contempt asking

"Why are you even here? No, don`t tell me. You are dying or have very little time left and want to make amends for all the damage you did?"

"That`s my wonder boy." Michael said smiling a little.

"Don`t you call me that. I hated when you called me that. You have no right to come here and screw with my life after twenty years out of it. You gave me an ultimatum and I chose to make my own way without you."

"Patrick will you please let me explain?"

"NO! GET OUT NOW!" Jane barked making Lisbon leave her office with Cho. As they both arrived at the bull pen Jane stared at them with pleading eyes.

"Jane, what`s going on? Who is this?" She asked pointing to Michael.

"He is my father; Michael Jane. He was just leaving."

"I am not going until we have spoken Patrick." He said gravely.

"I think you better call security Lisbon." Jane said solemnly. Lisbon stared at him perplexed. "Excuse me Mr. Jane I am Agent Teresa Lisbon. Would you mind if you and I spoke in my office for a few moments?"

"I came here to talk to my son Agent." Michael said with eyes fixated on his son who casually drank his tea and stared right through him.

"Yes, well as you can see he isn't ready to speak with you. Maybe if you went with Agent Lisbon, Agent Rigsby and I could talk him round." Cho explained calmly. Michael looked at the four in turn. Only one didn't make eye contact; his son. Michael nodded and went with Lisbon to her office.

"Ok Jane let`s talk." Cho said as he and Rigsby sat down at the table.

"There is nothing to talk about. He`s my father, he has most likely come to make amends and I am not interested."

"Why not?" Cho asked.

"This is beginning to feel like an interrogation."

"Jane, as your friends we care about you. I know what it`s like to grow up with a dad who wasn't there."

"Oh contraire Rigsby. My father was there. He just wasn't there in a way I wanted him to be." Cho and Rigsby looked at each other pensively. Jane looked at them curiously before excusing himself to leave for his couch. "Before I leave though there is one thing. If that man is still insisting on talking to me tell him I will hypnotise the security guards into arresting him for trespassing." He smiled lightly and left.

Back in Lisbon`s office Michael sat opposite her at the desk.

"Are you sure I can`t get you a tea or a coffee Mr. Jane?" She enquired.

"No thank you. I just wish to speak with Patrick."

"How long has it been since either of you have been in contact?"

"It's been twenty years. I know it was my fault."

"How do you mean sir?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"After his mother died I didn't cope very well. I wasn't really working; odd jobs here and there. A friend of mine suggested I join this carnival with him. I wasn't sure how Patrick would adjust to it but he seemed fine for a while. Then things became difficult when he was about seventeen. He grew tired of roaming from town to town. He said he wanted to go home. We didn't have a home anymore. The bank repossessed the house you see, I knew Patrick had a talent for reading people. I admit that I did exploit him. I made him do things that I am not proud of. He was always a much better person than me. He had a conscience. One night a terminally sick girl came to us with her grandmother. Patrick didn't want to have any part in this. I convinced him that he needed to in order for us to make money. I had bought a crystallised rock which I said would cure or help those who needed it. The grandmother bought it from me. I knew Patrick wasn't ok with it but I didn't care. He was my wonder boy. I know that I have hurt him but I only hope it`s repairable. The next morning Patrick was nowhere to be found. Eventually I found a note in our trailer. He said he had left to pursue a better life for himself while his soul wasn't as corrupted as mine. I admit I didn't look for him. It was at that moment that I realised the pain I had inflicted on my son. I hoped he would find what he was searching for. I think he did. I know that his wife and child were killed by this character Red John. I`m assuming that he blames himself." Lisbon nodded. "He won't be satisfied until he has killed him apparently. I don't want that to happen. Your son is a good man Mr Jane. He drives me off my nut sometimes but he matters to all of the team here." Michael smiled. "That`s good to know Agent Lisbon. I fear that had I not exploited him the way that I did he wouldn't have exposed himself as a psychic and made Red John angry. It`s my fault he lost his family." He bowed his head remorsefully. Lisbon smiled sadly.

"I believe sir that only Red John is at fault. You or Jane no matter how much he thinks it are not responsible for his psychotic behaviour. He didn't need a reason to kill. People like him never do. To try to explain that to Jane is impossible."

"Once he has an idea in his head it`s the most difficult thing in the world to change it."

"You are speaking to the converted." Lisbon said making them both laugh lightly.

"Thank you for taking the time to listen to me Agent Lisbon. I`m glad that Patrick has a friend like you. I know he is in good hands."

"Well we couldn't be without him. He closes cases faster than we ever did before. He is an asset to our team." Lisbon smiled softly at Michael. He reciprocated and stood up to leave. "If I give you my number and address of where I am staying will you ensure Patrick gets it?"

"Of course I will sir." Michael smiled as he handed Lisbon a card with details on it. She opened the door for him. They shook hands and parted ways.

Lisbon approached Jane who was lying on his couch. His eyes were closed. Lisbon kicked the couch lightly making him stir. "What is it Lisbon?" He asked lazily.

"I want to talk to you in my office now Jane." She barked.

Jane inhaled deeply and then exhaled. He opened his eyes, starring at the ceiling he asked "Has your friend gone?" She sighed and said "Yes Jane he has gone." Jane sat up on the couch looking brighter. "Did you poison him?" Lisbon scoffed.

"No I did not now will you shift your ass please." She marched back to her office. Jane muttered "ok" under his breath, smiled lightly at Van Pelt who reciprocated and followed Lisbon to her office. Once inside he closed the door and took a seat on the couch. Lisbon who was sitting at her desk joined him.

"Jane, your dad told me about your mom." Lisbon said sheepishly.

"Did he? Wasn't that nice of him." Jane droned sardonically.

"Jane I am your friend. Will you please let me help you?"

"I don't need help Lisbon. I`m fine."

"We both know that's not true. You expect me to trust you but don't I get the same in return?"

"I don't like talking about myself Lisbon you know that."

"I don't care what you like anymore Jane. I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you Lisbon." Jane answered hurt by her exclamation. Why would you say something so ridiculous?" He asked turning to face her.

"Well maybe because we have known each other five years and you never told me about your mother."

"You never told me about your mother either." He replied petulantly.

"Oh don`t be so juvenile Jane." She exclaimed irritably.

"I`m not but I`m saying this whole trust thing is a two way street….." Lisbon`s phone rang. She sprang up to answer it. While she was speaking on the phone Jane was murmuring under his breath. Lisbon threw a balled up piece of paper at his head which he caught in this left hand. Jane smiled broadly at her. She shook her head and smiled lightly. She then placed the phone on the receiver saying "We have a case in Oakland. Let`s go and tell the others." Jane rose from the couch immediately and headed to the door. Lisbon called him.

"Jane Let`s talk some more about this later. I`ll tell you what you want to know if you return the favour." Jane considered her proposition for a moment. He wasn't certain if he wanted to share his past but if Lisbon was prepared to share hers with him; something neither of them relished doing then he would acquiesce to her request.

"Ok Lisbon I promise I`ll tell you what you want to know. Now can we please just focus on the case?"

"Yes, let`s go." Lisbon said as she stepped out ahead of Jane.

**A/N I hope you like but let me know either what you think please! **

**BTW I won`t be rushing to pair up Jane and Lisbon as a couple. As much as I would love them as a couple I also love the dynamic of not knowing if or when they will be together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I`m happy that you enjoyed it. I hope the next one will be as well received. Let me know please. **

"What have we got?" Lisbon asked Sheriff Murray.

"A sixteen year old local male by the name of George Radley. He was found by a young woman out jogging. It looks like he was stabbed a few times in the chest. Forensics are on their way." Sheriff Murray explained while Jane walked around the body.

"Have his family been notified?" Lisbon asked.

"Yes, they have. An officer is out speaking to them now."

"We will also need to ask them some questions."

"That can be arranged Agent Lisbon." Sheriff answered watching Jane perplexed. Jane was on his hands and knees studying the body. He noticed that even though he was fully clothed George`s shirt had a few a buttons missing. His knuckles were red and scratched too. Jane sniffed him briefly detecting a smell of some type of aftershave. This could only mean one thing. Jane stood up and faced a confused looking Sheriff.

"Sheriff how well did you know George?"

"I didn`t know him very well Mr. Jane. He and his family only moved here from Chicago about a year ago. The little that I did know though he seemed nice enough. He never caused any trouble that I heard of."

"Interesting." Jane mused.

"I believe that George came here last night to meet someone; his girlfriend perhaps. Instead whoever killed him was here waiting for him. I suspect a jealous rival."

"You got all that from sniffing him?" Sheriff Murray asked anxiously. Jane smiled lightly and said "Actually if you look here…." Lisbon and the Sheriff followed Jane to the body. "…..you can see that his knuckles are scarred and he has a few buttons missing from his shirt which suggests he was ensued in a physical altercation. I`m only assuming he had a girlfriend because of the scent I detected on his neck."

The Sheriff considered Jane`s suggestions for a moment and said

"I believe I had seen him with a local girl a few times around town. A blonde, pretty little thing. I can`t believe she had anything to with this though."

"What`s her name?" Lisbon enquired.

"Her name is Diane Cooper. Her father is a district attorney."

"Sir, if you could give us her details we would be much obliged." Cho said. The sheriff nodded and gave Cho the required information.

"Cho go see Diane with Rigsby. I`ll go speak to George`s family with Jane." Cho and Rigsby left immediately. "Thank you Sheriff. We`ll be in touch."

"Thank you Agent Lisbon, Mr. Jane." The three of them smiled lightly and parted.

Cho and Rigsby drove a few miles to the suburbs to speak with the Cooper family. While Cho was driving Rigsby asked

"So what do you think is the history between Jane and his dad?"

"I`m not sure. It must be serious if Jane won`t speak to him though."

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't even know he had a dad." Rigsby exclaimed.

"Everybody has a dad Rigsby." Cho said flatly.

"Yeah, what I meant was that I thought he was dead or something since Jane never mentioned him."

"Jane doesn't say much about his personal life."

"I know. Don`t you think that`s weird?"

"No, not really. He probably doesn't want to bore us with mundane details. This is the house."

As they reach the house Cho steps on the porch and rings the bell. A dark haired woman in her late thirties opens it. She stares at them perplexed.

"Are you Mrs. Cooper mam?" Rigsby asks

"Yes, who are you?" She asks sceptically.

They flash their badges as Rigsby says

"We`re from the CBI Mrs. Cooper. I`m Agent Rigsby and this is Agent Cho. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"What about?"

"We believe that your daughter knew George Radley. He has been found dead in the woods." She clasped her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"May we come in mam?" Cho enquired. She stepped aside saying "Yes, of course."

She escorted them into the sitting room. As they took a seat on the couch she asked

"Would either of you like a tea or a coffee?"

"No thank you. We would just like to speak with your daughter if possible."

"I`m sorry Agent Rigsby but Diane is at a friend`s house at the moment. I expect her back later this evening."

"Ok we will need her to come down to the CBI Office as soon as possible." Cho said.

"You cannot think she had anything to do with George`s murder surely."

"We can`t rule her out as a suspect until we have spoken with her. Can you tell us how long they were dating?" Rigsby asked.

"Oh, well about six months. George only moved here from Chicago about a year ago. He was such a lovely boy. I just cannot believe anybody would do this to him."

"Mrs. Cooper were you aware of any jealous rivals that George or Diane may have had?" Rigsby enquired.

"Oh, well I can`t speak for George but I know that Diane had none. George was her first boyfriend."

"Could you please verify your whereabouts last night between 9pm and 1am?" Mrs. Cooper looked shocked at Cho`s question but answered him nonetheless.

"I was here on my own watching television. I went to bed around 10pm."

"Was Mr. Cooper with you last night?" Rigsby asked.

"No not for all of it. He dropped Diane off at her friend`s house. He then said he needed to go to the office to finish off some paper work. That`s where he is now. He didn't get home until about 11 or 11:30pm. He wouldn't do this if that's what you're thinking Agents." Mrs. Cooper exclaimed.

"Ok thank you for your time mam. Please be sure to bring your daughter down to us as soon as possible." Cho said calmly as he and Rigsby stood up. She stood up with them as she escorted them to the door. "I will certainly. If there is anything else I can do….."

"We`ll be in touch mam." Rigsby said smiling lightly as he left with Cho.

Back at the Radley Home Lisbon and Jane were interviewing George`s parents.

"Mr & Mrs Radley I understand how difficult a time this is for you but I do need to ask you some questions." Lisbon explained gently. Jane was sitting on the couch beside her but his eyes were wandering about the room.

"I hope this won`t take long Agent Lisbon. My wife and I have had nothing but questions since we found out about George."

"I assure you it won`t sir. Mrs. Radley how did George adjust to the move from Chicago?"

"He was fine. George was very easy going. He adjusted fine." Mr. Radley answered. Jane looked at him shrewdly before rising from the couch and approaching the fireplace. He saw on the mantelpiece a picture of George`s parents on their wedding day. It looked like a recent photo. Further down he saw a picture of George when he was about three years old with a man who Jane considered was his father; different to Mr. Radley. There were a few more pictures of George with his mom and that same man. Jane interrupted Lisbon`s questioning.

"Excuse me one moment Lisbon but I need to ask something. Mr. Radley you aren't George`s biological father are you?"

"What has that got to do with anything Mr. Jane?" He asked irritated. Jane smiled lightly and said "Well quite a lot actually. You moved George and his mother from Chicago a year ago. Chicago was their home for sixteen years. Actually I believe you Mrs. Radley are a native of the state. If I`m not mistaken I would conclude that you Mr. Radley are the reason that George is dead."

"What?" He stood up with anger burning in his eyes.

"I think you were in some kind of trouble and George possibly went to meet the person you were going to meet. I estimate maybe a loan shark…."

"How dare you!"

"How dare I? I`m sorry but did I say something wrong?"

"Yes, I loved that boy like he was my own. I would never put him in jeopardy."

"So are you denying or affirming my suspicions of the loan shark?"

"I think it`s time you left." Mr. Radley said infuriated by Jane`s behaviour.

"Yes, thank you for your time. I once again offer my condolences for your tragic loss. We`ll be in touch." Lisbon glared at Jane who stared at her incredulously. As they got outside she turned to him saying

"What was that? Actually you know what don`t even try to justify your actions anymore."

"I was merely trying to establish a connection between George`s murder and his step father." Jane explained.

"Well as far as I am concerned you just created havoc, again!"

"I beg to differ. I believe there is a connection between Mr. Radley and George`s murderer. I`m just not sure what yet but I`ll figure it out."

"Ok well next time you intend to deliberately infuriate a victim`s family could you please let me know?"

"Now where`s the fun in that?" He asked smiling widely. Lisbon rolled her eyes as they got in to the car.

Back at the office Van Pelt was researching the victim`s background. Lisbon arrived back with Jane who immediately approached his couch and lay down.

"How did you get on with the Coopers?" Lisbon asked Cho and Rigsby.

"Mrs. Cooper was the only one who was home. Diane hadn`t returned yet from the friend`s house that she stayed at last night. Her father was at work." Cho explained.

"How did the mother seem?" Lisbon asked.

"She appeared genuinely shocked by George`s death. She claims to have been home alone last night while her husband was at the office."

"Ok well we`re going to need to speak to Diane, her father and possibly the friend she was staying with. Who`s to say they didn`t sneak out and kill him?"

"Yes Boss. We have already asked Mrs. Cooper to bring Diane down here as soon as she`s home." Rigsby said.

"I need one of you to ring her back and tell her that we will need to speak with her husband too so we can rule him out as a suspect." Cho nodded and began dialling the number immediately.

"Boss I think I found something." Van Pelt exclaimed from her desk. Lisbon marched over as Jane sat up on the couch.

"What is it Van Pelt? Lisbon asked curiously.

"I was researching George`s background and it appears that he wasn't quite who we are led to believe he is. Back in Chicago he was expelled from three different schools over the past two years. There are records of him being verbally aggressive to teachers and engaging in physical fights with his peers. When he was fourteen he stole a car with some friends and crashed it. He was sent to Juvi for six months. It seems that his family moved for a fresh start."

"Interesting. Good work Van Pelt. It looks like you were wrong Jane about Mr. Radley having dealings with a loan shark." Lisbon said smirking a little at Jane who stared at her pensively.

"Not quite." Jane said rising from the couch. "Yes, maybe the loan shark idea was a bit farfetched but we did learn something. Not only did George have a reputation but we can see that his step father is controlling and has anger issues. I`m not ruling him out just yet."

"Ok, well let`s say you are right. What possible motive could his step father have for killing him?" Lisbon enquired.

"Maybe he wanted to teach George a lesson for being abusive to his mother. I know he was involved Lisbon. I just can`t prove it yet."

"Fine whatever Jane….."

"Boss?" Rigsby called. Lisbon turned around.

"This is Mr. Cooper and his daughter Diane." Rigsby said which encouraged Jane`s curiosity.

"Thank you Rigsby. Mr Cooper, Diane. My name is Agent Lisbon. I`d like to ask you a few questions if you wouldn`t mind?"

"That will be fine Agent Lisbon." Mr. Cooper answered. He had his arm around his daughter who seemed genuinely upset. Jane was acting scrupulous. As Lisbon went to leave with them Jane called her. She turned around putting up her index finger to silence him.

"You stay where you are." She said firmly. Jane merely shrugged and lay back down on his couch.

"Diane I need to ask you how long were you and George dating?"

"We only started dating about six months ago." Diane answered keeping her eyes focused on the table.

"How was your relationship?" Diane looked at her father fearfully before turning to Lisbon and saying

"It was fine. He made me happy. We were happy."

"Ok. Did George ever speak to you about Chicago? Did he ever mention the reason why he left?"

"I know what you are implying. You want to know if George ever turned violent on me well he didn't ok! He was not what you think." Diane cried angrily with tears brewing in her eyes. Lisbon nodded her head in comprehension. She then turned to Mr. Cooper who was rubbing his daughter`s back and saying "It`s ok."

"Mr. Cooper I must ask you if you and George had any difficulties?"

"Well that depends on what you mean by difficulties Agent." He said smiling lightly.

"Did you approve of George or were you concerned about his background?"

"I think every parent would be naturally concerned about their child getting involved with anybody. Yes, I was concerned but I never had any real problem with George. He made my daughter happy and that`s all I care about."

"I`m sorry Lisbon but I need to do this." Jane exclaimed interrupting the interview. Lisbon merely rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Cooper you are lying when you say that you were happy with your daughter going out with George. I mean what man would be? He was a Felon."

"That`s not true. He just made some mistakes." Diane cried.

"You loved him but your father didn't approve of your choice correct?" Diane looked at her father and said "No. He thought I would be better suited to Leon Dunlee. He`s the son of a colleague of his. I wasn't interested and I told them both."

"Interesting Diane but we are going to need to speak with Leon." Jane explained.

"You think he killed George?" Diane asked incredulously.

Jane shrugged and said "We won't know until we interview him. Ok you are both free to go." Jane said rising from his chair.

"Jane!" He looked at Lisbon smiling lightly at her firm glare. He then turned his attention to the suspects saying "I`m sorry you may leave when Agent Lisbon authorises it." He smiled once more at Lisbon`s frosty glare and left.

Later that night Lisbon was in her office doing paper work. Jane was lying on her couch sighing loudly. Lisbon rolled her eyes before addressing Jane firmly. Jane looked at her blankly.

"I`m trying to do some paper work and you being here sighing isn't helping." She returned her attention to her work. Jane smiled softly and said "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You`re always thinking Jane." Lisbon said as she continued to write.

"Don`t you want to know what I was thinking about?" He enquired.

"Nope." She answered flatly. Jane began sighing loudly again knowing it would get Lisbon`s attention. She dropped the pen aggravated by Jane`s actions and asked

"Ok Jane what were you thinking?" He smiled at her rising from the couch and approaching her desk saying

"I know that you don`t believe that Vincent Radley had anything to do with George`s murder but please hear me out." She sat back and listened to his theory

"I think that Jeff Cooper was not at all happy about Diane dating George. I also believe that George and Vincent didn't have a great relationship. Therefore I think the two of them created a conspiracy using Leon as the scape goat." Lisbon considered Jane`s theory momentarily. She knew he was usually right about these things but the nonetheless wished to remain passive until she had spoken to Leon in person.

"Yes, Jane it`s possible and I understand why you would consider there was a conspiracy…."

"Lisbon if you bring in those three suspects tomorrow I promise you that I will have the case wrapped up." Jane said smiling widely at her. She reciprocated a soft smile and said

"Fine, but on one condition." She stood up and reached inside her pocket. Jane waited eagerly for his condition. Instead Lisbon produced a contact card which only made him confused.

"What is this?" He asked perplexed.

"It`s your dad`s contact details." She explained.

"Ohhhh Lisbon please. Do you really want to do this now?" He asked irked.

"Yes, I do Jane. I promised him that I would give it to you."

"Well then I guess you have done your good deed for the day. What happened to us agreeing to discuss things after the case was resolved?"

"I really believe he feels remorseful for hurting you. I know if things were reversed that you would be encouraging me to make amends with my dad." He stared at her solemnly for a moment. He then shook his head incredulously.

"Is this your condition for bringing in those suspects?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, if you call your father right now and agree to meet him tomorrow for coffee then I will bring in whoever you want." Jane laughed lightly. He sighed and said

"All right I`ll call him but I am not happy about this." He remarked making her smile a little discreetly. Jane removed his phone from his pocket and dialled the number on the card. Lisbon returned to her paper work as Jane stood facing her on his phone. After about four rings Michael answered.

"Hello." He called

"Hi, it`s Patrick." Jane answered still looking at Lisbon who refused to make eye contact.

"Oh Patrick I`m so glad you called."

"Yes, well Agent Lisbon gave me instructions to."

"I see." Michael replied feeling a little uneasy of what his son might say or do.

"She also suggested that we meet for coffee tomorrow morning. Do you want to meet at the Sun Rose Café across from the CBI office tomorrow at 8:00?" Jane asked reluctantly.

"That will be fine son. I`ll see you then." He replied relieved that his son didn't shun him as he expected him to.

"Fine. Bye." Jane answered as he hung up. He slapped his phone cover down and placed his phone back inside his pocket.

"That wasn't so difficult now was it?" Lisbon asked smiling. Jane shook his head and answered "No, it was fine. I`m just curious as to why you are so eager for my father and I to be best friends."

"I`m not asking for you to be best friends with him Jane but I know if I could turn back time I would love five minutes with my father. Five minutes to tell him how selfish he was being by drinking himself to death. He couldn't deal with my mom`s passing so he instead of attending counselling like I wanted him to; he turned to drink instead. It eventually killed him and I couldn't save him. He didn't want to be saved as far as I`m concerned. I know if he were still alive I would try so hard to help him and re-build a relationship with him. I don't want you to have the same regrets that I do." Jane listened in silence. He could understand Lisbon`s perspective. She was right to a point. He wasn't sure if he could forgive his father but he would see what revelations tomorrow would bring. As she continued to focus on her work, Jane walked to the door and said

"Thank you for sharing that with me Lisbon. I guess we did have that talk after all." She looked up and smiled softly back at him. Before he left her office he said

"I`ll wait outside on the couch so you can finish your work. When you`re ready we`ll walk to our cars together."

"Thank you Jane." She replied. He merely nodded his head in comprehension, smiled lightly and left.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you once again for reviewing. I hope this next chapter will be as well received.**

Jane sat across the table from his father in the café. His father sipped his coffee while taking in his surroundings. After a few moments of silence Michael finally broke it.

"I see that you still drink tea." He remarked pointing to the cup with a light smile. Jane looked into his tea, reciprocated and said

"I guess some things just don`t change." Michael nodded in agreement as Jane re focused his attention on him. His glare was one of curiosity and uncertainty.

"Agent Lisbon seems nice. I didn't get the chance to speak to the rest of them much…."

"Why don`t we just cut the chit chat and get down to business. Why are you really here?" Jane asked frostily.

"Do you want the truth?" Michael asked.

"That would be a nice alternative to your usual practice." Jane replied surly.

"I was at the doctor recently. I haven't been feeling too well lately Patrick. I find myself caught for breath sometimes and generally tired. The doctor told me I have angina. He suggested I come speak to you in case anything happened. I have been thinking a lot lately about coming to see you. I`ve missed you son. I know I did wrong by you and I can`t apologise enough for that. I only hope that in time you can at least try to forgive me." Jane smiled blandly starring into his tea and said "We`ll see. I am sorry to hear that you have angina." He said looking up at his father momentarily.

"Thank you Patrick. How are you doing?" He asked gingerly.

"Oh I`m fine. I`ve never been better." Jane answered feigning a smile at his father.

"I know the last few years have been tough for you son. I`m sorry that you had to endure such pain….." Jane`s phone rings. He removes it from his pocket and answers it.

"Hi Lisbon. Yeah, I`m on my way." As he replaces the phone into his pocket Michael asks

"I guess it must be important if you need to leave immediately?"

"Yeah, there are a couple people at the office that I want to speak to."

"I see. I guess that we`ll catch up later unless you have other plans?"

"Yeah, Maybe." Jane finishes the remainder of his tea, rises from his seat and says "I`ll call you later." He offers his father a short smile and leaves for the office.

Back at the office Lisbon informs Jane upon his arrival that Cho is speaking to Mr. Radley whilst Van Pelt is speaking to Diane.

"Did Jeff Cooper arrive at all?" He asks curiously.

"He says he will be in meetings all day." Lisbon replied

"Ok this might work out kind of perfect actually."

"How so?" Lisbon asked perplexed.

"You`ll see in due course." Jane remarked with a smile.

"Jane no tricks, no funny business." Lisbon warned.

"Ok sure thing." Jane answered and left towards the interrogation rooms as Lisbon`s phone rang.

Jane approached the interrogation room where Diane was speaking with Van Pelt. Jane entered apologising for the intrusion. Van Pelt simply smiled at him. Jane reciprocated taking a seat across from Diane.

"Hello, Diane. My name is Patrick Jane. I was speaking with you briefly yesterday."

"Yes, I remember you sir." Diane answered politely.

"Sir? Well aren't you the polite one. I don't think anybody here has ever called me that before." Jane remarked smiling at her and Van Pelt. Diane blushed slightly.

"Tell me Diane how close are you to your friend that you stayed with the night that George was killed?"

"Oh, well we have known each other since we were ten Mr. Jane. I would regard her as the nearest thing to a sister."

"Interesting. Did you say her name was Sophie?" Jane asked pensively.

"No, her name is Carla Kingston." Diane answered meekly. Jane nodded in comprehension. He then turned to Van Pelt repeating the name. Van Pelt shifted in her chair as if to leave but Jane, still focusing on her placed his finger on the side of his nose. Grace understood this to mean that he wasn't finished.

"I have one more question to ask you Diane. Did Carla at any point during the night leave the house?" Diane furrowed her eye brows as she considered the question. She then looked at Jane and answered

"Yes, she went to get pizza around 9:00pm."

"Ah." Jane said and glanced over at Van Pelt who watched him closely.

"She said that she had forgotten to pick them up earlier and that she wouldn't be long."

"How long was she absent Diane?" Grace asked.

"I think about thirty minutes."

"Ok, that`s all I needed to know Diane. Thank you for your help." Jane said smiling as he removed himself from the seat. He nodded his head once at Grace who imitated his behaviour and re focused her attention on Diane as Jane left the room.

Jane then went to the next room where Cho was speaking to Mr. Radley. He took a seat beside Cho and eyed Mr. Radley with severity. After a few moments he could take no more and abruptly said to Jane.

"What exactly is your problem? All you have done since you came into this room is stare at me."

"I`m merely studying your behaviour. I find you to be a man of little scruples. I think that you become aggressive very easily; probably because your father was an alcoholic. You despised him and you despise him even more now because you inherited an addiction of your own; gambling. You have been having a losing streak lately and I think that is when you engaged in a physical altercation with George."

Vincent Radley glared at Jane menacingly. Jane sat back in the chair and folded his arms, stared right back at him.

"Are you going to let that nutter speak to me like that Agent? I have rights!" Vincent protested. Jane scoffed earning him another glare from Vincent.

"Yes, sir you do have rights. At this very moment in time you have the right to remain silent until my colleague and I have terminated this interview." Cho said plainly. Before Vincent could retaliate Jane spoke up.

"Show me your hands Mr. Radley."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Show me your hands or would you like to be charged with desisting the law?" Jane asked casually.

Reluctantly he placed his hands on the table, palm side up. Jane sat forward in the chair and turned his hands over. He saw abrasions on his knuckles and in places his skin was peeled; as though he was in a physical altercation.

"Just as I suspected. You and George fought the night he was murdered." Jane exclaimed.

"No we did not." Vincent retaliated.

"Oh really? Well how is it that when we found George he had similar abrasions to his knuckles as you do now?" Jane asked gravely.

"I would consider co-operating Mr. Radley. If you did not murder George then you need to explain what dealings you and he had that night." Cho explained.

Vincent inhaled deeply and exhaled. He looked from Jane to Cho portraying a look of genuine sadness for the first time.

"You`re right we did fight earlier that day. He had discovered that I had lost $20,000 in poker the night before."

"How did he find out?" Cho asked.

"He overheard me on the phone speaking to the bank. I got a loan from them to re-mortgage the house or at least that`s what I told them. I asked them for an extension but they refused. George knew that something was wrong and he confronted me. The argument escalated. He struck out at me and I turned on him. After a couple of minutes I realised what I was doing and stopped. I apologised but he said it was too late. He was going to the police the next day to report me. I couldn't blame him. He could have done a better job looking after his mother than me." Vincent covered his face with his hands remorsefully.

"The $20,000 was to feed your gambling habit, yes?" Jane enquired.

"Yes." Vincent answered gravely as he looked at Jane fearfully.

"What happened then Mr. Radley?" Cho asked.

"I don't know. George left shouting something about meeting Diane. That was the last time I saw him."

"What time was that at?" Jane asked.

"I guess around 6:00pm Mr. Jane." Vincent replied.

"Ok thank you for your time." Jane said as he glanced at Cho before leaving the room. As he went into the hall he met Grace and Diane. He called out to Diane who stopped and faced him.

"I have one last question for you. What time did you go to Carla`s house the night you stayed over?"

"Oh, about seven I think. Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just wondering. Did you meet George at any point that day?"

"No Sir. We agreed to meet the day after. He said he had something important to tell me."

"Ok thank you Diane." Jane smiled and left for his couch.

Moments later Grace called out to Jane, who was lying on his couch, from her desk. He turned his head to face her smiling mischievously. She gazed at him sceptically. He then held up a phone which she recognised as Diane`s.

"You stole her phone?" Grace hissed.

Jane shook his head and said "Nah. I`ll give it back to her just as soon as I find what I`m looking for." He explained looking through her messages.

"That is a breach of confidentiality." Grace remarked which intrigued Rigsby`s curiosity.

"He stole Diane`s phone!" She explained.

"Why?" Rigsby asked gingerly looking over at him. Grace merely shrugged.

"Ah ha! I found it."Jane exclaimed smiling widely.

"That`s my wonder boy." Jane looked up to find his father standing beside the couch.

"I`m sorry for imposing Patrick. I just needed to speak with you urgently."

"Ok but it`s going to have to wait for a while since we are still working on the case." Jane explained solemnly barely keeping eye contact with him.

"Hello, Mr. Jane. I`m Agent Grace Van Pelt. I don't believe we have met," She smiled standing up and offering her hand. Michael reciprocated as he shook her hand.

"It`s lovely to meet you Agent Van Pelt." He said politely smiling.

"Why don't we go get a coffee while Jane and Rigsby tidy things up?" She offered to a gracious Michael who followed her to the bull pen.

"Jane, I thought you guys were ok now." Rigsby said after he had left. Jane looked up and said "We`re getting there Rigsby but it`s not going to be an overnight process. Listen to this message which George sent to Diane`s phone at 6:05pm two days ago."

"Hey babe I really need to see you. Can we please meet in the usual place in about ten minutes?"

Rigsby eyed Jane sceptically and asked "Where is the usual place?"

Jane smiles putting up his index finger and says

"This is where it gets interesting. Diane doesn't reply back until 9:05 and she says

"Hey baby! I`m so sorry for the late reply. If you are still there I`ll meet you in five!"

"Diane killed George?" Rigsby exclaims alarmingly. Jane laughs lightly. Rigsby looks quizzically at Jane and Cho who enters the room and approaches his desk.

"What`s wrong with him?" Cho asks alluding to Jane.

"I don't know. I think he has finally cracked up."

"About time." Cho answers flatly. Rigsby smirks. Jane springs up from his couch and looks to Rigsby and Cho beaming widely and asking

"Gentlemen, which of you would like to catch the killer?"

"How do you know who it is?" Cho asks.

Jane tilts his head from side to side and says

"If you come with me you will find out."

"No." Cho answers bluntly. Jane turns to Rigsby who rolls his eyes but agrees to go nonetheless. As they leave Grace calls Jane who turns and says

"We will be back very soon. You can tell Lisbon that too. I'm sure she`ll be worried." He smiles widely as he leaves with Rigsby.

Grace returns to the table with Michael. They smile warmly at one another. As she sits down she says "I`m sure Jane won`t be long. He`s just chasing a lead with Rigsby."

"My son the crime fighter. I never thought it would be possible." Michael says laughing lightly with Grace.

"Van Pelt where have Jane and Rigsby gone?" Lisbon asks stepping into the bull pen.

"Oh, I`m not sure boss. Jane just said to tell you that he would be back soon in case you`d be worried."

"Yeah, you`re dam right I`m worried." She replies taking out her phone and calling Jane.

"How are you doing Mr. Jane?" Lisbon asks.

"I`m very well thank you Agent Lisbon." She reciprocates his smile and says

"That`s good. Jane where the hell are you?"

"Oh hi Lisbon. Rigsby and I have gone fishing. But don't worry. We will be back with a nice juicy fish." He hangs up the phone. Lisbon sighs and mutters "Dam it."

"Did you have any luck tracking down Leon, Van Pelt?" Lisbon asks

"Yeah, I rang his father`s office but the receptionist told me that he had gone on a family vacation to Hawaii. He`s not expected back until next week."

"Well I guess that rules him out as a suspect. Good work. I`m sorry Mr. Jane that I don't have time to stop and talk right now…."

"No problem at all. I understand Agent Lisbon." He smiled softly at her and she reciprocated.

"Thank you Sir. I need to get back to the office. Let me know the second Jane gets back." She said to Van Pelt.

"Will do boss." She replied as Lisbon returned to her office.

"I take it that she and Patrick are close." Michael remarked. Grace smiled as she moved her head from side to side and said

"Yeah, I think they have a good working relationship even if Jane doesn't always abide by the rules." Michael smirked with Grace and said

"Yeah, rule abiding was never Patrick`s strong point. He is unfailingly loyal though. Once he makes a connection with you, you are in very great danger of being his friend for life. His heart is always in the right place even if his head isn't. Does he speak about his family much?" Michael enquired.

"No, not really. I only know that they were killed by Red John. I know that he carries a tremendous amount of guilt over it which is sad. I would love to see him truly happy again and I`m sure his wife would want that too."

"I don't doubt that. Do you think he has spoken to Agent Lisbon about them?"

"If he has then she hasn't said. I would believe that if he has spoken to anyone it would be to her. I think in some ways they could be considered best friends. They have each other`s backs you know?" Grace said smiling sweetly. Michael nodded absorbing all the information she had given him.

Jane and Rigsby stood on the porch of Diane Cooper`s home. After waiting a few seconds her mother opened it. She gazed at Rigsby shocked.

"Hasn't my daughter told you everything she knows Agent Rigsby?"

"We still have a couple more questions mam that my colleague Mr. Jane would like to ask." Jane smiled lightly at her as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Diane is in the sitting room with her friend Carla." Mrs. Cooper explained.

"Oh, well that`s perfect. She`s the one we need to speak to." Jane said smiling happily. As they entered the room they found the girls sitting on the couch. Both of them stood upon Rigsby and Jane`s arrival.

"Mr. Jane what brings you here? Did you find George`s killer?" Diane asked curiously.

"Not just yet Diane but I believe we are working on it." He smiled at them both in turn. Carla portrayed a look of austerity. Jane noted this as he sat down on the chair facing the couch. Rigsby sat beside him.

"Would you like a tea or a coffee?" Mrs. Cooper asked.

"I would love a tea please." Jane replied chirpily. Rigsby declined the offer.

"Diane would you mind telling your mother that I don't require any sugar?"

"Of course Mr. Jane." Diane said feeling confused as she left the room.

"So Carla tell me how long have you been involved with George?" Jane asked.

She scoffed and said "Excuse me?"

"You heard. It`s obvious that you were since appear to bear no remorse for his death. I think that you were the one who went to meet him that night in the woods. From what Diane tells us only she and George knew of their secret place. Who else would have known? The person she was staying with who borrowed her phone to text him to meet."

"All of that is only speculation." Carla exclaimed looking away from Jane.

"Hmm true but the way you dress says it all." Carla looks down at her clothes. "For instance you were tight jeans to enhance your obviously well formed body, your top doesn't reveal a lot but enough to grab a guy`s attention. Your hair I`m guessing is usually straightened every day because you are all for perfection. As for your nails well they are very well manicured and of course I suspect that you are one of these girls who would never leave the house without wearing makeup. How could George resist?"

She flicks her hair as she continues to stare at any part of the room but at Jane or Rigsby.

"He did resist you. I believe that he resisted you many times and you were prepared to give him one more chance because you have yet to meet a guy who wouldn't willingly choose you. You went to meet him with a butcher knife that you hid in the boot of your mother`s car. You stabbed him because he still told you that Diane was a more beautiful person on the inside than you would ever be."

She offered Jane a frosty glare. Her eyes burned with rage as she turned to face him. Jane smiled lightly over at Rigsby.

"Yes, he did. I could have any guy in the world I wanted. I set my sights on a looser like George Radley and for what? I don`t regret what I did."

"What did you do Carla?" Diane asked coming into the room with her mother who set Jane`s tea down in front of him. He smiled his gratitude at her.

"Carla Kingston I am charging you with the murder of George Radley….." Rigsby said standing up and handcuffing her. Diane and her mother gasped in horror. Tears began rolling down Diane`s face. She looked at her mother for compassion. She hugged her lightly as she sobbed.

"….Anything you do say can and will be used in the court of law."

"HOW COULD YOU CARLA? I LOVED HIM! I LOVED HIM AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME! YOU BITCH!" Diane screamed as she lunged at Carla. She slapped her across the face. Jane quickly grabbed hold of her so Rigsby could get Carla out of the house in one piece.

"I`m sorry Diane that you had to see that. I know that it won't bring George back but at least the person responsible will be punished." Jane said soothingly as he looked between Diane and her mother. "In time you will feel better. You will one day remember George through happy memories rather than sad ones. Time is a great healer." He smiled sadly at her as he left the room saying "Thank you for your time Mrs. Cooper. I`m sorry that I didn't drink your tea." She laughed a little and said "It`s fine Mr. Jane. Thank you." Jane nodded his head. As he was leaving Diane rushed out the room calling him. He turned around as she ran at him and hugged him. After a moment she released herself from him. She stood back and said "Thank you." Jane smiled at her warmly saying "Remember what I told you."

"I will." She promised smiling forcibly. He smiled once more. He remembered that he had her phone in his pocket and took it out to give to her.

"I believe you will need this back." She looked at curiously and said "Thank you." He smiled saying "bye" and left.

Carla sat across from Lisbon and Jane in the interrogation room.

"So why did you do it Carla?" Jane asked.

"I told you. He refused to admit that I could give him so much more than her. He deemed her more beautiful than me?"

"Well we can`t have that." Jane humorously remarked with a smile.

"No we cannot. Admittedly he wasn't as hot as you Mr. Jane but I`d probably kill you too if you refused to date me." Carla said flirtatiously. Lisbon stared at her incredulously. She saw Jane smiling lightly through embarrassment. She re focused her attention on Carla saying

"Carla Kingston`I`m charging you with the murder of George Radley…" Jane excused himself and left the room. His father and three friends were in the next room. They heard everything. As Jane entered the room Rigsby says

"Well Jane what a compliment to get. It's a pity you can't act on it." They all laugh lightly.

"I think it`s sweet that Jane gets so embarrassed by receiving compliments. I love guys who do because it makes them sexier in my eyes." Grace mused. Cho and Rigsby sniggered.

"Thank you Grace I must remember that the next time you compliment me then." Jane said smiling widely at her. She reciprocated.

Cho intervened saying "Ok so now that we all know how hot Jane is can we go order some pizzas?"

"YEAH!" Rigsby and Van Pelt cried in unison.

"Are you coming Jane?" Cho asked.

"I`ll follow you guys out." He said smiling lightly. They left him alone with his father.

"Congratulations on solving the case son." Michael remarked.

"Thank you. It was a team effort. What did you want to talk to me about earlier?

"Oh well I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for all the mistakes I made which affected you."

"I understand why you did it. You did what you had to do look out for me. Admittedly they were mistakes but I`m sure in time we can work through maintaining a relationship."

"Thank you Patrick. That would mean everything in the world to me. There is one issue though that we need to speak about no matter how much it pains you." Jane sighed and looked away from his father saying.

"I`m not going to speak to you about Angela or Charlotte."

"Patrick we need to talk about them." Michael said gently.

"No we don't." Jane turned to look at him. He was forcing back tears.

"I live every single day of my life with the guilt that I killed my family. Ever since that day I can`t sleep because every time I close my eyes all I can see are their mangled bodies. Charlotte was only six years old. You have absolutely no idea how it feels to know that you could have prevented all of this. You exploited my dubious talents. You made me believe I was helping people. I began to believe it too for a while. All I was doing was angering him. All I was doing was setting my family up to be slaughtered." A few tears escaped while Jane was speaking. He was determined to not look weak in front of this man. He could never understand. Michael moved a little bit closer to his son. He looked at him compassionately before speaking. Jane couldn't look at him.

"Patrick I know that you are right about me not being able to understand how you feel. You have every reason in the world to hate me. I would never blame you for that. All I ask is that you listen to me. All of this guilt is weighing heavy on your heart. You need to release it or it will eat up that beautiful soul I know you have. I never met your wife or daughter but I know that not only were they beautiful but they loved you more than anything in the world. Charlotte may only have been with you for six years but I know they are six years that you cherish every day of your life. No matter how much pain you feel for their loss in your life you must never forget that they are up in heaven guiding you. They are with you every single second of every single day and I`ll bet they wish for you to find somebody else to love." Jane wiped away tears that were streaming down his face. He turned to his father saying

"How can you know what they want? Every time I look at a woman I feel guilty. I know that Angela is gone but I still feel like I`m being unfaithful to her. I can't get past that."

"Yes, you can son. I felt the same way for years after your mother passed away. I never did find anybody else to complete me but fortunately for you, you can and I think you already have." He said with small smile. Jane looked at him quizzically.

"I don't understand what you….."

"I may be an old man Patrick but I know the signs that a woman is interested. I know you feel the same way about Agent Lisbon." Jane laughed lightly shaking his head.

"Lisbon and I are merely work partners. We are friends at the most. There is nothing else between us." He assured his father.

"I don't believe that. I saw the way she looked at you and that girl when she complimented you. The only reason she thought it was inappropriate to say was because she thinks the same. Agent Van Pelt believes you are best friends."

"Ah ha exactly we`re friends you see?" Jane remarked pointing his index finger at him.

"I believe that best friends make the best partners. You know each other thoroughly. I`ll bet there is not one thing about her you don`t know and that's not through reading her mind." Jane smirked at this remark. "I know that you would do anything for her, be anything for. You love her Patrick and it scares you. It scares you because you think Angela would be hurt that you moved on. I`m willing to wager that she would be the happiest soul in heaven. Go tell her son." Patrick shakes his head fervently.

"I`m not ready. Yes, Lisbon is my best friend. Yes, I would do absolutely anything in the world for her. I would protect her to my dying day. It scares me that I would mess up our relationship. She deserves better than me."

"Why don't you let her decide that? If you tell her then the scary part is over."

"Then an even scarier one begins." Jane mused.

"Patrick tell her what your heart is feeling. If you speak from the heart you can do no wrong. Tell her." After a couple of moments of reverie Jane goes straight to Lisbon`s office. He walks in on her once again doing paper work. She doesn't look up at first as she says

"The celebration pizzas are their way. I`d say we better get there soon before Rigsby has it all hovered up." They smile lightly at one another. Jane begins pacing up and down her office which engages her curiosity.

"What`s the matter Jane? We did a good job today. You once again caught a killer. You should be proud. Jane? Is everything ok with you and your father? Did something happen?" Lisbon asks anxiously. Finally Jane stops pacing. He turns to face her. He stands adjacent at her desk as he inhales and exhales deeply with closed eyes. He opens his eyes and finds an extremely confused looking Lisbon starring at him. He smiles softly and says

"I know what I am about to say may ruin everything between us but I beg you to completely ignore me if I say the wrong thing. I don't want this to come between us."

"Ok Jane I`m listening." Lisbon said concernedly watching him. He breathed in and out again and said "You Teresa Lisbon are my best friend. I know how much of a pain in the ass I am to you most of the time but I want you to know how much I appreciate your unfailing loyalty. There aren't many women who would put up me. I know this for a fact." She smiled in agreement. Jane moved closer to the desk. His back was against the wall behind her office door. He gazed at her momentarily thinking he could say something completely random rather than the truth. She need never know if he just shut up right now. Everything could stay the same but for how long? How long would it be before another man saw in her what he saw? How long would it be before another man asked her to marry him? How long would it be before she was bearing another man`s child? This was the moment of truth. He had to do it or he would later regret it. He gazed at her with his arms folded and slowly said

"I love you Lisbon. I truly love you with everything in my heart but I need you to know that at this very moment in time I`m not ready to commit to you yet. I`m sorry. I know how messed up that sounds." He said laughing nervously. She smiled as she stood up and sat at the side of her desk so that they were facing one another.

"I love you too Jane. It`s scary admitting that you`re right. I think we both need time to deal with admitting that first before we go any further."

"I don't know how long I will be." Jane admitted uneasily.

"Shh its fine. We`re not going anywhere." She took his hand and rubbed his fingers with her thumb.

"We`ll make it work when the time is right. That`s the way things are." They both smiled warmly at each other.

Rigsby burst in announcing the pizzas arrival. Jane and Lisbon dropped their hands immediately.

"Thank you Rigsby we`ll be right out." Jane said. He smiled in recognition. After he left Jane stroked Lisbon`s cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled affectionately back at him and said "We better go get some pizza." As she walked towards the door Jane opened it for her. She smiled her gratitude and walked out.

"That`s just the way things are." Jane exclaimed chirpily as he and Lisbon laughed lightly.

**A/N ok well I hope you all enjoyed reading this story. I hope more importantly that my portrayal of the characters was accurate in terms of the series. Please let me know what you think. Talk to you later! **


End file.
